Holding Out for A Hero
by Akora Felstream
Summary: This will be a song fic. Rachel has recently starting having some crazy dreams. Is that all they are? Rachel/Al. Rated M for later to come chapters hopefully.


So, a new story! As the summary says this is a song fic based off of "Holding out for a hero" by Bonnie Tyler. I'll just be writing on this one here and there when I can and I'm not bogged down with other projects or school work. Hope you like it!

Authors Note: I know, I know "Why aren't you working on A Demon World?" To be honest, I've been itching to work on Paradise Found. I just finished Pale Demon, and let me tell you, I have a new awesome plot based off of it! So, for those of you following that story, if you haven't read Pale Demon yet, then DO NOT read the new revised Paradise Found that I'll be posting in the near (hopefully) future. Unless you're totally down with the spoilers, then peachy, read away! You have been warned!

* * *

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and turn and dream**

**Of what I need.**

I knew I was dreaming. I had no doubt whatsoever in my mind of that fact. I was running through a dense field of some kind. I couldn't see more then a few inches in front of me, and all I saw way plants. Tall slender stalks of endless what looked like wheat, but did wheat ever get as tall and taller then me? I had no idea. All I did know was that I was running for my life, and I didn't know how many were after me.

I tripped again falling to my knees. I had not picked out this outfit, I had better taste then this, I thought. The corn flower blue dress was long, all the way down to just above my ankles with sleeves to my wrists. Someone had designed the dress odd leaving my shoulders bare, and a build in laced bodice helped enhance what little breasts I had. My only consolation was that no one would see me in this get up.

Slowly, I pulled myself back onto my bare abused feet just as a wind blew over the field. I shivered feeling the breezes bite and left no doubt in my mind that under the dress I wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. _Swell, I look like a low class southern bell and I'm practically naked. What the Turn did I eat before bed?_

Loud rustling just off to my left made me bolt to the right. I did not want to wait and see what was there, but I wasn't left long guessing. A voice pierced the air and I almost stumbled again with recognition. "She's over here!" they bellowed, followed by crashing as they turned to follow me.

My heart raced as fast as my mind. _Pierce? What was he doing chasing me? What was wrong with his voice? Why was I running from him in the first place?_ With no answers to my questions, I simply followed my gut, and that was telling me _go, faster move!_

I licked my dry lips with my equally dry tongue. I was running myself ragged, blood drumming in my ears. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up before I just couldn't go any further.

Another sound to my right this time made me hesitate and turn to chart a new course. I never got the chance. The wind was knocked out of me as I was tackled roughly to the ground. The tall wheat like stalks bent cushioning my fall slightly. When I was dragged to my feet, arms clasped behind me by strong hands, my eyes darted around quickly taking in the small clearing we had made with our tumble.

"I've got her! I've got her!" the man bellowed from behind me. Again I was shocked at the recognition of the voice. _Pierce and Trent, were working together? I thought they hated each other!_

Moments later the night was filled with more crashing as others made their way to the little clearing. A light was coming from two directions, and at least one more path narrowing in. _Must have been one hell of a search party_, I mused. Obviously I wasn't scared enough if I was cracking jokes.

Stalks parted like water and slipped closed behind each person as they made their way into the circle. The first person was just a black shadow, hands empty, but definitely male by the outline I could barely make out. The second brought with him a light and my heart caught in my throat as his face, as well as the first mans, became clear.

Pierce stood in front of me breathing heavily from the run I had put him through. He wore tight dark breeches and knee high leather boots. A loose white linen shirt billowed around him in the cool biting breeze held partly down by matching dark vest left open exposing a triangle of smooth skin from throat to sternum. There was a thin sheet of sweat glistening in the torch light meaning he must have put more effort into running me down then the others? But why was I being chased? Holding the torchlight high was Nick, his face twisted into a much too happy smile. On his head was an old fashioned wide brimmed hat partially shadowing his face, but leaving that smile and chin easy to see. There was light stubble to his chin, light he hadn't shaved in a few days. His dress was much like Pierces, except his buttoned vest and white shirt were covered by a short long sleeved jacket. His pants also were just that, pants, no leggings for him, ending in almost dress shoes. He must not have been running much, not in those puppies. A rustle from behind me made me jerk in Trent's grasp to see who else had come to play.

For a heartbeat I forgot how to breath when I my eyes took in the ring leader. Kisten looked like an outlaw in a long leather jacket by the way the light from the torch behind him flickered off it. Behind him, on his left and right were Ivy and Marshal. Ivy's ground length leather coat was tightly closed over her, and by the slight spill of her ample breasts I guessed she wasn't wearing any top under it. Her cross glistened like liquid silver just above her tempting cleavage. Like Pierce, her legs were clad in the skin tight leggings and knee high boots. Her arm was laced through a thick circle of rope. Not promising.

Marshal also wore leggings and those tall boots. His white shirt looked almost modern, like a long sleeved dress shirt, but he still matched the theme. Dark clothes to hide and hunt were the theme here, _to hunt me…_

"You've given us enough trouble," Kisten said. My heart nearly broke at the sound of his voice. _God I have missed that voice. I almost wouldn't mind dying now that I've heard it one last time_. I realized just how stupid that thought was just as I had it. Kisten was dead in the real world.

I looked at each face in turn and I could feel my face change with each person. My eyes fell on Pierce and they were begging. He had to know who I was. He said he loved me. He held me down while dogs chased us down. _Just like he chased down me, _I thought. His eyes were cold and like his name, piercing. He wasn't going to help me, his face, his eyes and body tension all told me that.

Next, my eyes flicked to Nick and my rage spiked. Trent tightened his grip on me as I made a move as though to lunge for the human. The group barked in laughter at my weak attempt. Nick smiled wider and licked his lips provocatively at me. I almost heaved, but I let the message settle clear in my eyes for him to see. _If I get free, I will kill you this time, no hesitation, no regret._

I looked past Kisten to Marshal wondering why he was even here. Ever since my shunning he had slipped away into the witch community and left me in the dust. I wasn't mad at him, but I was confused to see him here.

When Ivy shifted her weight from one foot to the next, my eyes jerked to take her in. She was smiling like the cat that caught the canary. From the high level of pheromones she was giving off I would have bet a year worth of rent that the analogy wasn't far off. She looked good, and I damned the hidden bite mark that tightened things low in my belly mixing with my rising fear. Her deep brown eyes, black in the darkness, seemed to slowly bleed out the white. Or maybe her eyes were already black. The chase mixed with my fear and desire was not helping matters.

"God she smells good," Ivy whispered her voice carried on the breeze. "I may have to have a taste before we start." Again, the collective chuckled as my cheeks flamed in the torch light.

"No," Kisten said, voice deep and fierce with anger. I looked up at him almost grateful thinking he may have come to his senses. Slowly he closed the distance between Trent and me and him. Standing in front of me, my hopes disappeared at the clear loathing and disgust on the face I had loved so much. Fingers grasped my chin in a vise like grip jerking my face up to his in a painful motion. We were close, kissing close, and his soft intimate voice matched the scene, but not his words. "We wouldn't want you to make yourself on some demon spawn scum," Kisten said still talking to Ivy.

I heard a huff, probably from the living vampire, but I couldn't see past Kisten to be sure. "Fine," Ivy snapped. "Then let's get back. If you won't let me take a bite then I'll need something else." Her angry voice slowly slipped into a purr making Kisten smile knowingly.

My heart was thundering in my chest. Kisten dropped my face and held his hand out and behind him to Ivy who passed him the rope. _This is not happening_, I thought as Trent spun me and held me pressed tightly to his chest as Kisten bent my elbows and tied my wrists together. The rope bit through the thin fabric as he then tied a few loops around my middle effectively pinning my arms painfully to my back.

Without warning, Trent shoved me away from him letting me fall to the cold ground taking the full impact with my shoulder. The blow shot through me making me yelp which only made the group around me smile or chuckle. I twisted and jerked trying to push myself up into a sitting position, but with my arms bound this way it was a lost cause.

Kisten crossed his arms and spoke to the others around him. "Well, someone pick her up and lead her back\," he demanded in a calm voice as if he were commenting on the chilly evening. "I don't want her running off again."

Trent crossing his arms over his chest frowning. "It's not going to be me," he sneered. "I caught her." He was dressed almost mirroring Pierce minus the vest, and where Pierce's shirt was billowing in the breeze Trent's was tucked in secured.

Silently, said witch came forward and crouched over me as though studying me. "I should have caught her first," he said in the same calm voice as Kisten. As though that settled the matte, he reached behind me grasping my rope bound wrists and jerked me roughly to my feet. I stumbled into him a little and again I was jerked until I stood on my own unsteadily. The look on Pierce's face clearly said that he was not happy to have been touched by the likes of me.

Ivy had turned her back to me, her face smiling with some hidden secret and waited for Marshal to lead the way with his torch. The witch had barely moved the stalks to one side to pass through when another sound came rising through the forest of wheat around is. It was a distant thundering that seemed to be growing closer and fast.

I had no warning when once again I was shoved to the ground this time sprawling painfully onto my back, the dress hiking up enough to bare my legs up to just past my knees. There wasn't time to worry about how to pull the hem down or even how to get up when a horse and rider came to a stop on the edge of the clearing.

The horse glowed orange like fire as the light reflected off its obsidian coat, slick with sweat from a hard ride. The rider matched his steed. Black coated him from the black western hat to the shine of black boots on his feet. He sat perfectly still, a rifle aimed in his hands steadily trained on Kisten who had taken a step back as though to bolt through the wheat stalks at his back.

Everyone waited as the rider sat, his face hidden in shadow from his hat. There was a low rumble of voice as he spoke, but the hammering of my heart kept me from hearing what was said clearly. As one the posy slowly started to step back into the stalks, hands at head level. My eyes flickered from each person as they disappeared into the field one at a time. Kisten went last and his face was screwed up into a look of pure rage. "Damn you…" he hissed, and then he too disappeared.

Alone now with the rider still pointing the rifle at some unseen target, my heart started to calm. _Who the Turn was this character?_ I thought. I thought he had forgotten me until he finally pointed the weapon skyward and relaxed. He tucked the barrel into a holster behind his leg and swung down from the beast.

A few steps brought him to kneel at my side. Carefully I was lifted to a sitting position and I tried again to look into his still heavily shadowed face. When he knew I had the balance to stay upright, he leaned into me, arms snaking around me and he started to untie my bonds. As his fingers tugged and worked at the rope I tried to do my best to sit still and not be a hindrance.

I turned my head into him and opened my mouth to thank him, or ask him who he was, but his scent on my tongue stopped me. It burned along to the back of my throat almost making me choke with the familiar discomfort. Ever-after.

The rope loosened and fell away to pool in my lap and on the ground at my back. My eyes caught his as the wind again blew with a strong force through the clearing. My hair whipped around my face, clawing my neck in an attempt to distract me, but I couldn't look away as the hat was ripped away to go wait along side his horse.

My mouth was a little _O_ as I took in the face of my teacher and, on some days, my worst tormentor. I waited for Al to smirk, or laugh, or call me a stupid witch for getting caught, but he was silent. His red goat-slit eyes, dark as blood in the night, searched my face for a reaction as my own searched his for answers.

Slowly, he moved to place his hands on my shoulders and turn my upper body to face him. Feeling no resistance, he slid his arms around me. He moved slowly as though expecting at any moment for me to yell at him, tell him no, or shove him away. But I didn't.

One arm wrapped around me, the other slid up to bury his hand in the hair at the nape of my neck. When his grip tightened, I blinked in surprise. Al was hugging me. No. More then that Al held me, possession singing through his being. I felt a slight tremble begin and without thought my own arms came up and encircled him.

For a moment I stopped his motion, shocking him still, and then his grip tightened both around me and in my hair. His reaction made me react and tighten my hold on him. _What was going on?_ I screamed in my head.

"Rachel…" Al whispered against my neck making me shiver. "When I felt your fear I had to stop it. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

I blinked confused. "I'm not mad at you, Al." I said reassuringly as my hand rubbed soothing circles into his back. "I don't understand, but you saved me. I get that much." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

I was rewarded with a soft chuckle. Al leaned back to look at me, his hand brushing my wild hair from my face to see me clearly. _So many firsts_, I mused. _Al holding me, apologizing, asking me not to get mad, and touching me with his bare hand. _"Let's get you home," he said shaking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded dumbly and whispered, "Okay."

Carefully, Al helped me stand and I became aware of an ache starting in the shoulder I had fallen on. When I tried to take a step towards the towering black beast of pure muscle Al stopped me. I turned questioningly as his grip tugged me back to face him. "What?" I asked confused. "I thought you were going to take me home?" I made in a question.

The demon nodded. "I am, but that's not how you get home," he said cryptically.

Clearly confused, Al let out a deep sigh and again set his hands on my shoulders. "Like I said," he said, "I'm sorry."

I took a breath to ask what he was talking about only to have him press his lips to mine. My mind swam as his eyes slid closed in the gentle hesitant kiss. When the little voice in my head that told me to knee him in the balls or shove him away was squished by a renewed weight in my belly, I felt my own eyes slide closed.

_Damn my dame_, I thought taking one of the demons own favorite phrases, _the demon can kiss!_ The kiss, though gentle, was expertly executed. After a few moments, my body burned for me and I carefully let him know it by snaking my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

My efforts made him smile against my lips. He indulged my desires and nipped my lower lip making me gasp. With my attention on the nibble, his tongue dove into my mouth deeply and explored me as though to memorize. My mind was swimming as I clung to him, one arm supporting myself against him along with his own grip, the other hand roving through his dark hair. It was soft and felt like living water in my hands, cool and silky smooth.

Al pulled back just enough to whisper against my eagerly seeking lips, "By the two worlds colliding woman," he said huskily with a soft laugh in his words, "it's been so long. You're making it hard to concentrate."

I smirked and said, "Sorry", though it was an obvious lie to both of us.

He leaned in and took another deep kiss before breaking it once again to speak. "I need to get you home, Rachel," he reminded me.

"You're awful chatty tonight, Al," I said with a little whine added in to let him know I was getting annoyed at him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Another time, my itchy witch," he promised. "Now, let me concentrate." He said a little more sternly.

Glaring a little I nodded and let him again his lips descend on mine. The kiss was more a touch of lips this time, but I did what I was told and let him work. After a few moments, the wind died down then disappeared altogether leaving us in a roaring silence with its absence. With my eyes still closed I became aware of something pressing against my back. When I blinked them open I found myself no longer in a field but laying in bed, the blankets kicked off making me cold in the early morning hours.

_It was all a dream_, I thought, though I had already known since it had started. Even as I thought it I felt very alone. My arms wrapped around my knees as I drew them to my chest and sighed missing the warmth and scent of the hero in my dreams.

* * *

Don't you just love it when authors leave things hanging like that? Yeah, me either. Don't hate me!


End file.
